the_parkfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Horrors
The very last attraction visited over the course of The Park, the House of Horrors has no known counterpart in the real world, having presumably been subsumed into the Bogeyman's shadow realm. Essentially a standard amusement park haunted house and maze, it is situated a short distance to the left the park's entrance; a large, imposing structure that dominates most of the path ahead, it is immediately distinguished by the giant, screaming face of the Witch on the front of the building - its gaping mouth serving as the House's front door. While Atlantic Island Park was still open, the House of Horrors was one of the more mysterious areas: no murders or accidents were recorded, but over a dozen children reportedly went missing inside; though it can be assumed that they were murdered by Chad or a similarly-afflicted patron, what became of their bodies remains unknown. Following the permanent closure of the park, Nathaniel Winter adopted the House of Horrors as his private sanctum - likely because it was the only place in the area that could function as a shelter from both the elements and the prying eyes of the public. Unable to unlock the power hidden beneath Solomon Island with the energy he'd harnessed so far, he remained alone in the basement of the House of Horrors for quite some time, puzzling over his failure - up until his self-imposed exile was unexpectedly interrupted by a party of thrillseeking students from Innsmouth Academy. Upon capturing one of them and using the unfortunate victim to fuel his transformation into the Bogeyman, Winter continued to use the House of Horrors' basement as the site of all the murders that followed, for though his newfound power allowed him to traverse the park and his newly-created shadow realm at will, he still preferred to kill and harvest his victims on the concrete slab in the building's basement. During the events of The Park, Lorraine's initial attempts to enter the House of Horrors are foiled by the shadows. However, it's possible to catch a glimpse of the Bogeyman as he scuttles across the roof of the building, spying on the intruder from afar. Upon finally locating a flashlight and being informed by the Bogeyman that "The Witch" has Callum, Lorraine is ultimately lured to the House of Horrors in a desperate attempt to rescue her son,. Inside, she finds that the attraction has been left almost disassembled, with large sections of the area having been left in pieces presumably following the closure of the park; nonetheless, the maze is still intact enough to stymie Lorraine's pursuit, and though most of the scares are limited to cheap cardboard cutouts, they still function well enough to startle her - and to distract from the Bogeyman's movements. Eventually, the path leads Lorraine to a door modeled on a menacing clown-like face, and upon seeing the Bogeyman scuttling inside, she pursues him - only to find herself in an illusory replica of her own home. Given the distorting effect of the shadow realm and the powers of illusion wielded by the Bogeyman, the original contents of this area of the building remain unknown, though it is possible that this was intended to be centerpiece of the attraction. After finally escaping the illusion, Lorraine finds herself in a library - either another element of the House of Horrors or a deliberate attempt by Nathaniel Winter to make his stay in the derelict building more comfortable; here, a secret door leads Lorraine downstairs into the basement, where Callum lies on Nathaniel Winter's concrete slab, unconscious and ready to be murdered. Galery House of Horrors - Entrance.jpg House of Horrors 2.jpg ---- Category:Locations